Do It Now
by Constant-Rae-of-Sunshine
Summary: A oneshot. Can Iggy convince Fang to tell Max how he feels? Does Max feel the same way? My first oneshot, no flames, please. R&R?


Do it Now

**A/N Read on! Some Iggy and Fang heart to heart, sometimes I feel their brotherly relationship is downplayed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any characters related to it, sadly.**

------------

"Fang!" Max's voice reverberated unnaturally loud in the empty halls of Dr. Martinez's home. "Get your butt down here!" Lovely.

Sighing, I dragged myself out of my stupor, and left my desk in my room. Pushing open the door, I found Nudge and Gazzy whispering outside my door. Raising my eyebrow at them, I left to go find Max.

She was in the kitchen, with Iggy, who was cooking something (that smelled delicious) over the stove.

"Iggy tells me that you have been strangely detached lately. I want to know why." Well, not like I wasn't already quiet or anything, but that was an odd question to pose.

I walked over to stand by Iggy, stalling for time. What was I supposed to say? I love you, Max. I can't stop thinking about you. Everything I see, everything I hear, everything I feel reminds me of you. The sight of your eyes makes me want to sit and stare at them for the rest of my life. Your lips look so soft, and all I can think about is what they would feel like if they touched mine. I wonder daily what it would feel like to tell you I love you. Whether you would feel the same. Your hair looks softer then the softest blanket, your arms are so strong. I can't help but want to hug you every time you cry, kiss you before you go to bed. You have taken so much crap from so many people over the years, I want to be the one you think about before you fall asleep at night. Your-

I was cut out of my reverie by Max snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. "Fang. Fang? Fang!" I realized that she had been yelling at me for a while now. I turned carefully, refusing to meet her hypnotizing chocolate eyes. I could drown in those eyes.

"Seriously, though, Fang, you have been a bit distant lately. Not like you used to talk so much, but you don't even say a word anymore. The whole flock has noticed." She was so persistent, and her voice was mesmerizing me. The pain of wanting to tell her how I felt was physically hurting me.

Iggy turned to look at me, or at least, to face my direction. Somehow, he had figured out how I felt. It even seemed that he might have caught me staring at Max now and again, creepy, considering he couldn't see.

"Hey Max," Iggy said, stopping her rant. "Can I talk to Fang for a moment? Alone?"

Max nodded grudgingly, and left the kitchen. I turned to face Iggy.

"We all know, Fang. All of us. Me, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge. It's been obvious for a while now, ever since she kissed you on the beach, that you have had feelings for her." He held up his hand, preventing me from interrupting. "It's okay. We're alright with it. The only ones who haven't figured it out yet are you and her. We give you our permission to date Max. No one has told her, and if you aren't comfortable with telling her, the I may do it myself. I can't stand this silent, mopey mood you are in. I don't care how love-struck you are!" Now he was shaking my shoulders, driving his point home. "Tell her Fang. Do it now. No one know how much longer we have to live. Heck, we could die tomorrow, even today! Do it now."

I stared at him, and he released my shoulders, his sightless eyes glancing away, embarrassed at his outbreak. I nodded slowly.

"Alright Iggy. Alright. Just, let me do it my own way, and in my own time, okay? I just don't want to rush it. I didn't know you cared, man!" I said, in a lame and feeble attempt to joke with Iggy like the old days.

He gave a half smile, not quite reaching his eyes, as if he wasn't sure I was really going to do as I said. "Do it now." He repeated it once again, so quiet I wasn't quite sure that I had heard it. I nodded again to myself.

Absentmindedly, I brushed my hair back from my face. I wondered if I looked alright. That was what Max had reduced me to, a living blob that actually cared what it looked like. I was a nervous wreck. Dang teenage hybrid hormones. Taking a deep breath, I left the kitchen, and went to Max's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in?" Her voice sounded muffled through the door.

Timidly, I entered the room. She was sitting on her bed, but when she saw me, she stood up and faced me. "Fang!" She exclaimed. "Done with your heart to heart with Iggy? Fang?" She asked again, when I didn't respond.

"Max, I-" I cleared my throat. This was going to be even harder then I thought. She looked at me curiously. Do it now, I told myself. "Max, I lo- oh, dang it all!" I strode up to her, and grabbed her around the waist. I put one hand behind her head. I had wanted to do this for so long. As I was leaning in, I saw in her eyes, could it be, expectation? I kissed Max long and hard. When we were done, I realized that she had wrapped her arms around my neck. Her hair was messed up, and man did she look hot. I never wrote that. If you ever tell, I will hunt you down and kill you.

Gathering all my courage, I said: "Max, I love you."

Then, she said the five words I had dreamed about hearing her say for months now. "I love you too, Fang!" She pulled down on my neck, and kissed me again.

---------------

**A/N Thanx for reading! That was my first oneshot, please review so I can write better ones in the future.**

**R and R, pleasification?**


End file.
